Summer beat down
by personal-envy
Summary: Kagome had been taken away from her home in Kyoto and has moved to california, now returning back to Kyoto will she ever be able to forgive Inuyasha for his previous actions. Will Kagome survive her summer beat down?
1. well its a start

**Another story I've been bored so I just randomly started I have revised one of my old stories from like last year it sucked so I tried to make it better, then, it turned into a whole different story flames welcome! R&R please!  
Disclaimer alert: i do not own anything thats Inuyasha that honour belongs to the smart and magnificent Rumiko Takahashi!**


	2. SURPRIZE

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!! I wish I did though haha. I also do not own the lyrics used in this story and I certainly do not own a Porsche. I so wish I did though. And now, on with the story. R&R please. I'd like to hear feedback and stuff on how to make the story better. NOW on to the story lol.

A shrill high pitched scream filled the air in Kagome Higurashi's history classroom. And who was the person screaming? Well it's Kagome of course. The teacher and the students all looked at the girl.

"Miss. Kagome? Care to explain?" the teacher Mrs. Thompson asked.

"Umm.. no Mrs. Thompson sorry for disrupting the class." Kagome replied thoroughly embarrassed.

" Well then, I'm sorry to tell you but I think its time for you to go sit out in the hall, I will talk to you out there in a couple minutes." Mrs. Thompson nodded.

Kagome sighed and walked out of the small class room. 'what was that dream all about?' she thought. Her ex boyfriend InuYasha was in it, her best friend Sango, Sango's boyfriend Miroku who was also Kagome's best guy friend. But I guess you could say that they are all in her past now, except Sango. Kagome had moved two years ago from Kyoto all the way to California. Sango comes down in the summer to hang out. Things were always the same with them. Kagome thanked God that there was only one week before final exams. On the very last exam she would be going to be seeing her beast friend again and possibly Miroku.

~~!Flashback!~~

"_Hey Kags why do you look so upset?" Miroku asked wish Sango right beside him._

"_Uhh.. Guys?" she sighed, "I'm moving…to Cali-"_

"_WHAT??" the two yelled._

"_Yeah." Kagome looked down, tears spilling out of her eyes._

"_B-b-buh-but that's not fair!! California? That's like on the other side of the world!" Sango sputtered._

" _I know, but Souta got accepted to this really great boarding school and ma wants us to be close to him." Kagome mumbled._

"_Why cant you just stay here then I'm sure one of us could put up with you." Miroku said with hope burning in his voice._

"_Because my mom said that you guys get to come down for summers, she promised to pay too." Kagome smiled. That was the only thing that was slightly good about it._

"_oh. When are you moving?" Sango glumly asked. Being without her best friend going into high school would be torture for her. _

"_Two weeks. When exams are over." Kagome frowned._

"_Are we going with you then?" Miroku asked._

"_I'm not sure ma's still thinking about it." Kagome said monotonously._

"_we're going to miss you sooo much!!!" the two screamed pulling kagome into a bear hug._

"_Hey guys whats going on?" InuYasha asked._

"_Uhh.. Kagome we'll let you take this one over" Miroku smiled innocently pulling Sango away from the couple._

"_So what's going on sweetie." Inuyasha smiled that trademark smile of his._

"_InuYasha I have some bad news. I'm moving." she said glumly._

"_WHAT??? Kagome you can leave me!!! We just got together and…"_

"_I'm sorry Inuyasha but this isn't my choice. Souta got accepted to this great boarding school and mom wants to be close to the twerp." Kagome explained once again._

"_But I wont get to see you." he frowned._

"_Yeah you will, moms letting you Sango and Miroku come down every summer." Kagome explained with hope in her voice._

"_Kagome, I don't think we should be together anymore if you're moving." InuYasha said emotion vacant from his voice._

"_W-w-w-what?? Why? It's not called a long distance relationship for no reason." Kagome attempted to get InuYasha to change his mind._

"_Kagome I said that I don't want to be together." InuYasha said stonily._

"_Okay." Kagome said admitting defeat tears filling her eyes._

_Kagome walked, more like ran home, tears in her eyes the entire time endlessly falling down her porcelain cheeks into her packed up and now almost empty shrine. She didn't say a word to her mother she just ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. The only things there were pictures and memoirs of InuYasha and her and her bed. She tore down the memoirs and took all the cards and teddy bears and threw them to the ground in heaps all over floor. She fell against a wall and slid down crying harder than before. She not only decided to never let anyone into her heart again, but also to forget him and his lies. She crawled into her pink bed and curled up into a ball, the tears still falling like razor blades while her heart shattered into many many pieces._

~~!End Flashback!~~

Kagome's tears fell endlessly once again at the horrid memory she just couldn't forget. Kagome ended up leaving for California early because of him. She wondered what he was doing right now. Kagome wiped the remaining tears away and walked to a near-by water fountain and splashed her face and walked back to the place she stood before. 'InuYasha I miss you so much' she thought.

"Miss Higurashi, I hope you have learned your lesson. You may go back to the class room. No more disruptions. You understand?" Mrs. Thompson asked.

"Yes" Kagome simply replied.

"Okay let's go." the teacher smiled warmly.

~Kyoto, Japan~

"Yash!" Miroku called running after the silver-haired boy.

"Hey man" InuYasha greeted.

"One more week hey? You excited?" Miroku looked over at his best friend.

"Heck yeah!! Then I get to spend the entire summer with Kikyou." InuYasha smiled.

"You know I still don't think you should be doing that. Think of Kagome." Miroku said.

"Miroku, Kagome left two years ago, why cant you get that through your head?" InuYasha sighed gruffly.

"Because even though she's gone she's still our friend." Miroku pointed out.

"Well she's certainly not mine so just stop talking to me about her!" InuYasha yelled thoroughly agitated.

"Oh yeah, she's your ex-girlfriend. Wonder what happened there." Miroku taunted.

InuYasha growled and punched Miroku square in the face. Miroku stumbled back and glared at InuYasha and punched him right back. A crowd gathered around the two as the started to fight. Luckily before anyone got seriously hurt Sango rushed and grabbed the two by the ear and dragged them away.

"OW!!!!!!!!!" InuYasha and Miroku yelled, "What was that for?"

"I don't care who started this fight, but this is ridiculas I'm sick of you two getting into fist fights. Like what has gotten into you two" Sango screamed.

The two looked down shamefully.

"So-" Miroku tried but Sango interrupted.

"I don't want to hear your excuses or your sorry's I'm done!!!!" Sango yelled and walked away steaming knowing the fight was about Kagome. Two years and Miroku is still bugging him about her. Sango was really excited about seeing her best friend free of charge this summer. It felt like it had been so long. But in truth it had only been no more than 6 months seeing her. She surprised Kagome by coming down for Christmas. Sango looked back at the two dimwits and saw that they were walking away as if nothing happened and they were the best of friends. Sango shook her head and walked back to her house to figure out what to pack for the summer at Kagome's.

~~Los Angela's, California~~

Kagome walked into her new red Porsche and drove home after a long tiring day at school. Kagome turned on the radio to her favourite radio station Z100 FM just as her favourite song came on, Tilt ya head back by Christiana Aguilera and Nelly.

_Yeah, that's tight (uh)Check it, drop the drum right (hmmm..yeah)Put some horns in it..woo! (that's right)Do it again (yeah yeah, ha oooh oooh alright, ha)Give her what she want, give her what she want uh_

Kagome began to sing along to the song. When it came to singing it was one of her favourite things to do and living in L.A made it better to become famous one day. _I see you lookin', uhlike what you see?Boy, now don't be shy and look at her face in opportunityShe's right ya know (uh uh), she's right (ah) Man, she's right ya know (uh uh), she's right (ow!)You stand there looking at me (at me)I stand herre looking at you girl (at you boy)You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah)It's just so easy to see (to see)You came here looking for me (but uh uh)But I don't do that type of thing all the time, yeah(You want me to)Come here boyI got a little something for ya(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)And I don't know (I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah yeah)_

She turned up the speakers as loud as they would go and stopped at a red light._I need to daaaaaance(Tilt ya head back, take ya head back)All night(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)I need ya to daaaaaance(Tilt ya head back, take ya head back)All night(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)Now situations, girlThey often changeSometimes for the good Sometimes for the bad, but who's to blame?He's right ya know (uh uh), he's right (oh babygirl)He's right ya know (uh uh), he's right, OW!You stand there looking at me (at me)I stand herre looking at you girl (at you boy)You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah)It's just so easy to see (to see)You came here looking for me (but uh uh)But I don't do that type of thing all the time, yeah(You want me to)Come here boyI got a little something for ya(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)And I don't know (I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah yeah)_

Kagome sped off leaving the others in her dust. She smirked at this, she loved being dangerous on the road.

_I need to daaaaaance(Tilt ya head back, take ya head back)All night(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)I need ya to daaaaaance(Tilt ya head back, take ya head back)All night(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)(Everybody says)Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)Hustle for me, yeahSo, you got some nerve thinking you're soI got a little bit of thatA little bit of thisA little bit of backWith a little bit of bitchYou stand there looking at me (at me)I stand herre looking at you girl (at you boy)You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah)It's just so easy to see (to see)You came here looking for me (but uh uh)But I don't do that type of thing all the tiiiiiiiiiiiime(You want me to)Come here boyI got a little something for ya(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)And I don't know (I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah yeah)I need to daaaaaance(Tilt ya head back, take ya head back)All night(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)I need ya to daaaaaance(Tilt ya head back, take ya head back)All night(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)_

Kagome then started to wiggle her hips in her seat while still singing as she pulled into her driveway._Hey! (Give her what she want, give her what she want uh)oooohooooh, oooh yea, ha!Oh Nelly!Nelly, Nelly, you make me so sweaty babyyeayeayeayeayeayea OH!_

Kagome pulled the keys out of the ignition, grabbed her backpack, opened and closed the door to her Porsche and made her way into her home.

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Kagome called as she entered the kitchen. Kagome found a piece of paper on the island and grabbed it.

Dear Kagome:

Had to work for a little while longer than I had intended, I will be home at about 9 or so.

Love you,

Mom.

Kagome sighed, as usual her mom was working. Home alone once again. She made her way up to her room to work on it some more. A few weeks ago she decided to change around her room a little bit and still hasn't gotten to it. The phone rang just as Kagome reached the top of the stairs. She sighed and ran all the way downstairs again to get the call.

"Hello?" Kagome said into the receiver.

"Kagome?" the voice asked.

"Sango?? Oh my gosh!!! How are you!?" Kagome was really excited now.

"I'm good, excited to come down for the summer." Sango replied.

"Me too oh my gosh you have no idea how hard it's been for me the past week or so."

"I see. Kags? I have to talk to you about the summer."

"What is it?"

"Well I wanted to know if you'd come down for the summer instead, you know see your old friends." Sango explained.

"Oh Sango I don't know…" She drifted off.

"Oh come on don't tell me its because InuYasha is going to be here, he wont be hanging around with us hunn. He'll be with that bitch from hell that was always out to get him away from you." Sango knew right then that saying that would make her sad and Sango regretted it dearly.

"Oh." was her reply.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Sango frowned through the phone.

"It's okay, I'm over him." Kagome said but what she was thinking was a totally different story. 'I am over him right?'

"Okay so just talk to your mom and give me a call back." Sango said.

"Okay Sango-chan, bye" Kagome smiled knowing she would soon be able to see her best friend.

"Bye Kags." Sango smiled too, almost hearing the smile appear on her friends face.

____________________later that night, after supper__________________

"Mom? I have a question to ask you." Kagome began.

"Yes darling? What is it?" Her mother asked.

"This summer instead of having Sango-chan come down here can I go and stay at her house for the summer?" Kagome asked practically begging.

"Why, that would be a great idea honey I'll go call her mom right now."

"Okay, thanks mom." Kagome smiled while knots of excitement suddenly appeared in her tummy.

"On one condition." Kagome's face fell. 'Oh no' she thought.

"What is that?" Kagome asked.

"You have to stay away from that…Takahashi boy. He already hurt you enough I don't want him hurting you again." Her mother answered sternly.

"O-of course, why would I even want to. He's dating that Kikyou girl." Kagome smiled fakely, she was sure to see InuYasha, it was just her luck.

Her mother nodded and called Sango's mother. Kagome went upstairs to pack. The next to months would be very complicated.

And I am done!!!!! Thanks for reading guyzz! R&R pleaseeeee *begs*

3

Carms


	3. sneaky sneaky

It's finally report card day and Kagome was on her way to L.A.X. She had packed her entire wardrobe not knowing what to choose. Now that it was the day she got to see Sango she is really excited. The car ride was pointlessly boring."Okay honey, I want you to call me everyday! I will miss you so much. Have fun and stay away from that Takahashi boy!" Kagome's mom said.

'Okay mom, I will, I love you so much!! I'll miss you a lot!! Promise to call everyday!" Kagome said quickly hugging her mom and dragging her carry-on with her towards the plane entrance.

Once on the plane she waited patiently for lift off. Within ten minutes later Kagome and the rest of the passengers on the plane were in the air on their way to the Kyoto Airport. After endless hours of sitting by a creep who stared at her chest the entire time the plane was finally landing and Kagome was the first to get off of it. She ran all the way out of the plane into the baggage claim where Sango sat waiting patiently with Kagome's luggage."Sango!" Kagome called."Kagome!!" Sango yelled and ran toward her best friend crushing her in a bear hug."S-ango? C-can't b-br-breathe." Kagome managed to choke out."oh sorry Kags." Sango said letting go. Kagome smiled again and tackle hugged Sango. People were giving them funny looks so they took Kagome's luggage and left."So… any new boyfriends over the last six months?" Sango asked teasingly."Uhmm….. No. You know I haven't gone out with anyone after InuYasha." Kagome replied."Right, anyways are we going to the fair this year?? I mean you have been to it in two years!" Sango smiled."You know it!" Kagome smile-giggled."Okay, we are here." Sango smiled as they entered the driveway to Sango's home. It was more like a mansion though."Now after we get in I want you to go to my room and unpack and don't come out until I tell you too. Okay?" Sango asked."Definitely. Thanks Sango." Kagome smiled and made her way up the huge knew the way off by heart it was like old times. When she'd always have a sleepover at Sango's everyday in the summer. Her mom didn't care as long as she came home every once in a while.

…………………..Meanwhile………………..

There was a knock at the door. Sango thought it to be Miroku, that was Kagome's surprise. When she opened the door she didn't see Miroku but InuYasha.

"Hey, Sango I was wondering where Miroku was and I thought that you would know." InuYasha stated.

"Uhmm….uh.. M-Miroku…. Oh uhmm I uhh… d-don't know." Sango stuttered closing the door behind her.

"Sango, I know that look what or who are you hiding?" InuYasha looked at her suspiciously.

"N-no one… it's just me all alone at home, I got to go InuYasha I'll talk to you at school okay? Byeee" Sango said grabbing the door and swinging it closed behind her leaving a very determined and confused InuYasha."That was a close one" Sango said to herself and walked over to the kitchen and continued to cut her and Kagome some watermelon for later.-------------------back with Kagome----------------------Kagome had heard Sango slam the front door and she contemplated whether to go down and see what was going on or not. She ended up not because Sango told her to stay in her room and unpack. Instead she turned on Sango's music player and listened to whatever was in it. Typical Sango it was Paramore, her favourite band. Kagome hummed along to the songs that she knew, currently Paramore was becoming very popular in America. God it was good to be back in Kyoto. All of a sudden Kagome saw a shadow in the backyard. She walked towards the window and saw someone she wished to never see again. Kagome did the first thing that came to mind. Scream. Within a couple minutes Sango was upstairs in her room in a total fritz. "What's going on!!" Sango screamed. But all Kagome could do was point at the staring figure, then tears came to her eyes and she collapsed.

……………………..With InuYasha…………………..InuYasha heard a shrill scream come from Sango's window and looked over to see some he hasn't seen in two years. No it couldn't be. At that moment millions of things were buzzing through his head. That was probably who Sango was hiding him from. He doesn't blame her. He hurt Kagome pretty bad considering she screamed and pointed when she saw him and collapsed in tears. All InuYasha could do was stare. He was shocked to say the least.----------------------------Kagome & Sango---------------------------"Shhhh Kagome it's going to be okay." Sango soothed. Kagome just simply sobbed. She didn't want to see him again. The years had been good to him though. He sure has changed a lot. Gotten taller, and a better sense of style. This is why she didn't want to see him again, she was afraid that if she had she'd fall for him again. Then she'd go home with a broken heart, just like she did when she moved. She didn't want to suffer again. And this time, she wouldn't. Kagome wiped the remaining tears and wiggled out of the hug."Thanks Sango" Kagome smiled gratefully."That's okay, now then, lets go downstairs and eat some of that watermelon we like, and wait for your surprise to get here." Sango smiled back."Okay." Kagome replied standing up and linking arms with Sango the two went downstairs to chow down on ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Hoping it wasn't InuYasha Sango opened the door and found Miroku sitting there waiting impatiently."Where is she." He whispered.

"In the kitchen lets go surprise her." Sango replied creeping quietly to the kitchen."Sango?? Who's there?" Kagome two reached the kitchen and smiled at the pair of wandering eyes."Kagomee. You'll never guess who's here." Sango smiled."Who??" Kagome asked."Well hello there Kagome." Miroku called and appeared in front of Kagome."Oh. My. God…. MIOKU!!!!" Kagome screamed and jumped on Miroku pulling him into the biggest hug ever. In reply he chuckled and patted her back."So how have you been the past two years?" Miroku asked."Good actually, how about you??" Kagome asked."I've been amazing actually, other than the fact my best friend left me." Miroku paused and chuckled. "Anyways, make any friends at your new school in Califor-ni-a?""Yeah they are crazy wild, weird, retarded, and exactly like you guys. But the thing is even though they remind me of you two I still feel really alone especially during the first year of high school, that's when I needed you most." Kagome sighed."Well we're here now" Sango smiled."Yeah you guys are, except one person." Kagome groaned."Kagome you have to get over-" Miroku was cut off by his cell phone ringing "Hold on a sec." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?' Miroku said into the receiver."Hey I need you to ask Kagome something for me" InuYasha replied demandingly.


	4. attack?

"Hold on a minute ladies" Miroku held up one finger and walked away.

"What is it InuYasha?" Miroku finally said.

"Well I wanted you to ask her stuff for me like: how she's been and how many boyfriends has she had, if she misses me, if I made her upset, stuff like that." Inuyasha listed.

"Listen, I am not one of your little spies. I will ask some of these questions oh and just so you know, she's been horrible without you. You have no idea what you did to her. And now that she found out about you and Kikyou I don't think she'll ever forgive you." Miroku said and hung up before Inuyasha could reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry about that girls" Miroku sweat-dropped and sat back down facing the wrath of Sango's Glares.

"So Miroku… how are you and Sango? You know as a couple?" Kagome asked while Sango's face flared in embarrassment and kagome burst out laughing.

"Well Kagz that's for me to know and you to never find out… well unless Sango tells you." Miroku smirked.

"Well, to tell the truth I don't think I want to know anymore, especially because you're saying that."

"That would be a very good idea, now next topic.. how about we talk about…Our good times!" Sango said quickly obviously trying to change the subject.

"Sango? What aren't you telling me?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"Umm…well you see… uhmm…. Well…uhh….meandmirokuslepttogether." Sango said quickly hoping Kagome didn't hear.

"YOU DID WHAT??" Kagome screeched. "when? Where? Why didn't you tell me Jesus Christ!!!!!"

"Well…uh…you see…..uh it just didn't come up you know??" Sango stuttered."It's okay!! I promise. I was just teasing. Good acting eh?" Kagome said in between laughs."Haha very funny." Sango sarcastically remarked."Ahhh, the greatness of L.A." "Well Sango I think I will head out and let you two catch up. I have to go meet up with Koga anyways.' Miroku stated obviously trying to get out of the girly situation."Miroku since when did you start hanging out with Koga." Kagome curiously asked."Well since he became star quarter back on our football team." Sango 's eyes went huge. "Since when??""Since he stopped being a sissy." Sango teased.

"Oh you love it, dear." He said adding the last part sarcastically kissing her lightly on the lips."Guys!! Do not want to see this!!!" Kagome yelled dropping her watermelon and covering her now scarred blue pulled away very amused at the sight of her best friend. It must be pretty weird to have her two best friends kissing in front of her.

The first few days of Kagome's arrival had been a lot of fun. She had seen her old friends from her old school, caught up, went shopping with her moms visa, and more importantly partied her heart out! Gawd, she forgot how amazing it was in Kyoto. She thought she would never want to go back. But she had the entire summer. While at Sango's about a week in, she had decided to leave the party early and walk home. It wasn't a far walk anyways. Just a few dark alleys and she would be back at her home for the next few months. While walking in the almost deserted streets, she had come across a few creepers. There was just one more alley to go and she would be home bound. She realised now why she never walked home after parties. Steam from the sewers had created a creepy effect to the whole dark creepy alley thing. What she didn't know that she was about to get an unexpected visit.

"Well hello there miss Kagome." A voice had stated creepily.

"Hi? Who are you?" Kagome said as a body emerged from the misty corner.

"What? Don't remember your favourite pal?" The creepy voice said in mock hurt.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said starting to get angry now, then she saw him. He was one of her dad friends, she remembered him. He was the one who took her innocence. Of course she never told anyone, she vowed never to.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A lonely girl, on the streets alone, without anyone to see her. Whatever shall I do?" the creeper pronounced clearly delighted.

"Stay away from me you-" Before she could finish, the man, Koto, had pounced the selfless Kagome into the wall nearly knocking her out. From afar no one could hear her cries, not even five feet away. He had her pinned to the cold hard concrete completely helpless to him. Tears ran down her face as memories fled back into her head, memories she did not want to relive again. Fantasies fled through his mind for years and finally he had to chance to make them all come true, all he had to do was get her back to his place and have her under his command. For one last hopeful attempt Kagome cried out and tried to distract this distant 'friend.' Once he was distracted Kagome made her move, she canned him as hard as she possibly could. Koto fell over in pain and groaned angrily. Jumping to her feet, Kagome grabbed the pocket knife and pepper spray out of her purse and ran away. Before she could get far something, or rather someone, had caught her. Flinging herself everywhere she tried to escape from the clutches of the stranger, only they made a harder effort to keep her in tact. Finally she let out a high scream that could be heard from miles away. The stranger let go immediately and covered their ear perched on top of their head. Cursing he hesitantly let go of them and told the girl to shut up. Still thinking she was in danger, she opened her can of pepper spray and shot the substance in the opponents eyes.

"Damnit Kagome, whenever I try to help you this always happens." Inuyasha cried out.

"Holy shit! Inuyasha!!!! don't scare me like that.""Whatever Kagome lets just leave before this creeper gets up and tries to attack again." and with that Inuyasha gave her his sweater and grabbed her shoulders leading her out of the alley way and into the now slightly busy street."Why do you always get into trouble?" he asked."Why do you care, its not like you ever have anyways." She retorted.

"I've always cared, maybe you just never noticed." He glared."I'm soooo sure, that's why you left me when I needed you most." "I was scared too okay, and long distance relationships always end badly, I didn't want that to happen, and why the hell are we even talking about this like really it was two years ago and you should get over it!" He growled."It seems like you aren't over it either." slyly she stated."Whatever, we're here get some sleep I'll call Sango and tell her you're here." he changed the subject quickly."I'm not sleeping in here, too many memories I'd rather not bring up. Too much already has been tonight I don't need anymore." Kagome stated."It's two in the morning Kagome, Sango is probably passed out with Miroku and I will not let you go back to Sango's house because its too dark out and dad took the car away." He screamed bitterly."Oh what did you do? Be a bad little puppy-wuppy?" she teased watching his face go red."N-n-no!" he muttered. "Stop changing the subject, and go to bed!" Kagome just stared."I'll lead you up there if you want." still only a blank stare. Finally he got up and grabbed her hand leading her up the stairs and into his room. Once in there he went into his drawer pulled out a pair of clean boxers and an over-sized t-shirt and threw it at kagome."Here you go." he sighed and walked out of the room allowing her to , seeing she had no other choice, changed into the borrowed clothing and walked out into the oh-so familiar living room just past the stairs. She noticed there was something off about it; the paintings had been taken off the walls and replaced with old styled lights looking like candles. Also there was a new fireplace and a 70 inch television. Two years changed a lot. She wondered what else had been changed, his room was the same messy little rock-star styled box. In the middle of the room was Inuyasha watching a reality show. Kagome remembered how cute he was when he was zoned out or concentrating on something."Stop staring at me, if you want it get your ass over here and get me." Inuyasha smirked, still watching the TV trying to cover up the fact he actually said that. Finally he looked over to see a flustered Kagome trying to get a grip of herself."I thought you already had a girlfriend…. Kikyou? You know the bitch that tortured me through elementary and middle school. The slut???" Kagome retorted."Hey she is good in sooo many ways.""Other than kinky I'm not sure how else, her mom was a dominatrix, I wonder where she gets it from." faking innocence."Whatever." he snorted."Well if you got it all figured out what is there to shout about?" she challenged."You." He replied."What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned."Figure it out yourself. You'll know soon enough."


End file.
